


chaotic

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changbin gets an idea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi this is my first ao3 so Please Be Nice To Me I Am Sensitive :[

OPEN YOUR EYES :

167 CM  
hahahahaha i have an idea

PUPPY  
ok that's the scariest thing i have  
ever heard from you hyung

FURRY  
i don't want to die yet  
not like this hyung

KINDA ANGEL MAYBE NO  
haha what if we remove  
changbin hyung before he does  
the dumb idea..... just kidding,,  
unless

OK BOOMER  
what is it changbin

167 CM  
promise you'll still love me  
after this :(

MAIN VOCAL THINGS  
i left to get snacks and i  
come back to this

I GET SCARED EASILY HA HA  
woojina hyung get me my chips  
or i will throw a tantrum

KINDA GAY MAYBE YES  
hyunjin i will choke you shut up

I GET SCARED EASILY HA HA  
Yes Daddy 😋. 

JJIKSEU  
CURSED. 

167 CM added CORGI HEADASS into OPEN YOUR EYES

167 CM  
HELLO BEST FRIEND FROM  
ANOTHER GROUP  
HOW ARE YOU

JJIKSEU  
Offended.  
Am I Nothing To You?????

CORGI HEADASS  
it is 12 am changbin

167 CM  
it was a mistake adding  
you here

CORGI HEADASS  
No Wait. 

CORGI HEADASS added MINI LEADER, ANGRY BIRD and (6) OTHERS.

ANGRY BIRD  
WOOYOUNG

MINI LEADER  
get more sleep i tell them  
proceeds to add me into a chat  
they fucking did instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Was Terrible :( but i’ll post more because i have nothing better to do !!!

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha that was terrible :]]]] i’ll post more soon !!!


End file.
